In certain applications, a transistor, such as a field-effect transistor (FET) or metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), is connected in parallel with another transistor. The parallel-coupled transistors may be controlled to provide current to a load by pulse width modulation (PWM) signals provided to gates of the transistors.